Nothing Happens by Chance
by HollyElise93
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione with his ex-girlfirend Lavander Brown. Hermione is now head girl and Draco, head boy. Draco will find himself attracted to Hermione and begins to comfort her. WIll they end up together in the end or will Hermione's friends let her choose between Draco and them.
1. Chapter 1

It was their last year on Hogwarts. A year after the war, they have received their letters informing them that they are welcome to finish their schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione is sitting on the Heads' compartment of the Hogwarts express because she has been informed that she is the Head girl. She's waiting for the Head boy and Professor McGonagall, which is the new Head Mistress after Dumbledore and Snape.

Staring outside the window, Hermione didn't notice the blond lad outside the Heads' compartment. When he opened the compartment door, he greeted her. "Granger." No sound of despise or hate but a sound respect of something of that sort.

"Malfoy." She greeted back as she turned to face the blond lad meeting his grey steel eyes. However, when he saw her eyes, it was not the feisty one she always had when around him. Instead, it was a soft honey brown one that reminds him of sadness. It was not the eyes that tells him to back off. It seems that it wants comfort instead.

"What? Wondering why I'm here? Well, for your information, I am head boy. Whether you like it or not." Damn! He taught. I shouldn't have said that.

"No," she said looking at him. "I wasn't." She turned back her head to the window. "As a matter of fact, I won't be surprised if you were to be Head boy. And as much as I hate to admit it, you are very much deserving of the position."

"Hmm, deserving more that Pothead or Weasel?"

"Yes, even more than them. Besides, Harry is Griffindor Quiditch Captain."

"And Weasel?"

"Prefect."

It seems that she doesn't want to talk about Weasley, Draco thought, she seems jumpy and weird. Well, much weirder than before. Then an awkward silence was between them. It was broken by the opening of the compartment door.

They looked at the person, "Head Mistress." They greeted in unison.

"Oh good. You two are here. No need to call me that. I will, after all, be your professor in Transfiguration." Said Professor McGonagall. "Well, it's good to see you two are not fighting, yet."

They stared at her and just nodded.

"Well, here are your timetables. It is indicated there your class schedule, your Head rounds, free slots and time where you can hold Heads and Prefects meeting. Is there any questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Ok then. Good day." With that, McGonagall left. But then she turned around and says "You two shall go to my office after the great feast and I'll discuss with you where your dorm will be located."

They both nodded and then she left. They looked at the parchment that McGonagall gave them. It was quiet then Hermione stood up and said, "Well, I think I'll go do the first round." Without Malfoy's reply, she went out and started to roam around the Hogwarts express to see if there are commotions and such.

"Hermione." A familiar voice called out to her. Much to her luck, it was a firey red headed girl, Ginny.

"Ginny." She turned around and greeted her. She walked towards the red headed girl's direction.

"Well? How come you just passed us by?."

"Uh. Um. I didn't notice you. Sorry." She replied sheepishly.

"Oh? I know that you are ignoring my stupid idiotic brother, but..."

"Ginny. I swear, I just didn't notice you. You know I would immediately talk to you when I see you." Hermione cut her off.

"Yeah, I know. I don't... It's just, I don't know... I don't want to lose you as a friend because of what my brother did."

"I won't stop being your friend Ginny. You are practically my sister. Anyway, send my regards to Harry. He'll probably be worried too. You should get back to him."

"Yeah, I probably should. He won't even let me go when I saw you. He'll probably be dying because of 'Lav-Lav'. She's..." Ginny stopped when she noticed Hermione's face. It went pale like the life out of her was drained out. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Just go back to Harry. You're right. He might be wanting to kill himself right now. I'll see you later, ok?"

With a wave and hug goodbye, Ginny went back to their compartment and Hermione finished her round. She went to the Head's compartment, heads down, eyes stuck on the floor. She didn't want anyone to see her swollen eyes. She was about to grab the door handle to open up the door of the compartment when the door opened up. She looked up and went face to face with Malfoy.

"Sorry." She said looking back down.

"No, it's practically my fault. Anyway, I think I'll do my round now."

"Yeah." She went inside the compartment and sit back down staring outside the window.

Why the hell are her eyes red? Was there something happened when she did her round? Man! Why the hell am I acting all concerned, Draco thought. *sigh* "Granger?"

"Yes?" She wiped a newly fallen tear from her eyes and then looked at him.

"Are you ok? Uhm. I mean, I know it's none of my business, but. Are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She lied.

"Oh. You know... Never mind." He backed out and went to do his rounds.

He roams around the train and passed by the compartment where Hermione's friends are. He saw Harry, looking annoyed and a little sick. Wesealette, looking worried about Harry. And the red headed boy, Weasel, snogging a curly blond haired girl. Now I know why Granger's upset, he thought. Wait! Why the hell am I acting all concerned? He shook his head and continued to go back to the heads compartment.

Just his luck, Hermione wasn't there. Maybe she's in the loo inside the Head's compartment. He went to knock on the door, but before he reaches it, the door opened which caused the door to bump Draco's head.

"Oi, watch it. Don't you know how precious my head is?" Draco spat. Shit, why did I have to open my mouth, he thought.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Hermione replied, looking at her feet. She is now on her school robes.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he saw her rubbing her eyes. Maybe because she was crying, he thought. Huh, I didn't know I care.

"I'm ok, but I think I'm the one asking that. I'm really sorry."

Wow, I never thought I'd hear THE Hermione Granger ever apologize to me, Draco Malfoy. "No, it's ok. I was just shocked?" He replied. "Well, if you're done. Can I please use the loo?"

Huh, please? Did Malfoy just say please? "Yeah, sure. I was just about done. Sorry again. I'll call a healer if it still hurts."

"Nah, I'm ok. It just a bump, I think I'll survive. Anyway, I'll go change now." He went inside the loo and changed into his school robes.

"Yeah." She went about to go grab her things and prepare for the near stop.

Just when he got out of the loo, the train was already slowing down and was about to stop. When he noticed that Hermione was not in the compartment anymore. He went to grab his things and hurried down the exit. He was stuck and being pushed by other student. "Head Boy coming through." He shouted. The students let him through. Why the hell am I in a hurry, and why the hell am I running go looking for Granger.

When he saw her, he immediately walked, more like run, to her. "Hey...". He stopped when he realized that she was with Potter, Weaslette, Loony and Longbottom. "Um, sorry. I just want to remind you about what professor McGonagall said." He made an excuse. He actually just wanted to walk by her.

"Yeah, I remember. Thanks anyway for the reminder. Would you want to come with us?"

"Uhm, I don't think your friends would like that." He said gesturing to Harry and the others. "How about we walk together to professor? I'll pick you up or wait outside the Great Hall."

"Yeah. See you then." She replied and went back to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked her.

"He just reminded me that we'll have to go to Professor McGonagall's office later after the Great Feast."

"Why would you two... Wait. He's not head boy is he?" Harry's stomach flips by just thinking it.

"Well, as a matter of fact, he is." She replied.

"What? And are you ok with that? Have you talked about that with Professor..."

"Harry, I think we both know that he deserves it. He's 2nd top of our class..."

"Why are you defending him?" Harry didn't let her finish. "After..."

"Harry..." Ginny stopped him.

"I'm not defending him Harry. I'm just stating a fact. So why not just accept it. And no, I'm not going to make Professor McGonagall change the head boy just because I don't want to be with him."

"So you don't want him to be head boy?"

"No, not really. But what can I do? He deserves it. Might as well."

"Yeah. Whatever."

They ride the carriage and went on with their ride to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the Great Hall, everyone is busy in sitting their selves in their respective house table. Hermione sat with Harry and Ginny. Neville went to sit with Seamus and Dean. Luna went to sit with her house mates. Ron, on the other hand, was rather busy with Lavender. He sat with her and her friends. Hermione shook her head, disgusted by the public display of Ron and Lavender. She choose to ignore it and focused her attention to Head mistress McGonagall who is now sorting the first years.

On the other side of the Great Hall, at the Slytherin's table, Draco was busy staring at Hermione. His mind floating and just kept on staring at her. "Oi mate?" He was brought back to reality from his trance with his best mate's call.

"What? Did I miss something?" He asked.

"No, McGonagall just started the sorting of the first year. Blimey, are you even paying attention?"

He just shrugged his shoulder as a reply.

"What are you looking at anyways?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you 'nothing' me mate. I know that look."

"What look?"

"That." He pointed at Draco's face. He then followed where his gaze were and ended up at the Griffindor's' table at a certain brown headed girl. "Well, well, well. Looking at Granger huh?."

"Shut up mate." He blushed.

"Draco Malfoy blushing. That's new."

"I said shut up."

"Why are you even looking at her? She's..."

Blaise was cut off by Draco glaring at him. "Don't you dare continue that sentence." Pointing his finger at his best friend.

"What? I was going to say that she's Granger." Blaise put his hands up to surrender then looked at him skeptically. "You like her don't you." Blaise teased.

"Like who?" Pansy appeared out of nowhere and sat beside Blaise and hugged him. He kissed her forehead and Draco stared at them.

"What?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Since when did you two?" Gesturing to then. "Never mind... I don't wanna know."

"Anyway, you two gonna answer my question a while ago?" Pansy asked.

"Draco likes Granger." Blaise teased.

"I said shut up." He glared at him.

Blaise held his hands up in surrender again.

"Well? Why don't you talk to her?" Pansy asked.

"What? Are you bloody out of your mind?" He snapped.

"No I'm not. Thank you very much. I was just saying, talk to her. Wouldn't lose anything if you do."

"My pride, dignity, people's respect..." He made a list of what he would lose.

"Ok. So there is a lot of things that you would lose. But, I heard that she dumped Weasley for cheating on her with Brown."

"Who?" He asked.

"Brown, uhm. Weasley's ex-girlfriend. Well, not anymore." She pointed to the blond next to Weasley. "They can't get their hands off each other. I saw them in the train. Even Potter looks sick."

Huh my suspicion was correct. He looked at Hermione again who was sinking in her seat between Harry and Ginny.

"Well?" Pansy asked. She can't hold her excitement anymore.

"Well what?" Draco snapped.

"Are you going to ask her or not?"

"Pansy. I've already made you a list. What else do you want? I'm sure that you know that I don't handle rejection very well. And you are aware that I can't just keep my mouth close. I tend to say something that I don't even mean. So just drop it ok?"

"You haven't even tried yet. What made you so sure that she'll reject you."

"She's Granger. She hates me. Her friends hate me. She's part of the golden trio..."

"Again a list. of course." She said annoyingly.

"Anyway. I already talked to her. I said that I'll pick her up later so that we can go to McGonagall's office later."

"Good. Wait. Why are you two going to McGonagall's office?"

"Well, Pansy. If you must know, she's head girl and I'm head boy." He replied.

"Holy cripes. You two are going to live together." She said excitedly clapping her hands together and giggling.

"Yeah." Draco blushed just with the thought of it. Him and Granger living together for one year.

Just as they finished talking, the sorting had just finished. McGonagall is now giving the beginning of term speech. "Good evening to every one of you. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A reminder to all students, the Dark Forest is stricktly forbided..." She continued on with the speech and ended up with "Well, I know that a lot of you are rather famished. So let the feast begin." With the raise of her hands, food appeared on the four tables. There were chicken, roasted beef, potatoes, salads, etc.

Hermione filled her plate with potatoes and salad. However, instead on eating it, she ends up playing with it. She's just poking the potatoes with her fork. She didn't have the appetite to eat.

"'Mione, I know that you're upset but you have to eat so that you can have the energy to deal with Malfoy later." Harry said worriedly.

"I already told you, I can handle Malfoy."

"I know that. But you really have to eat come on. Even just one bit. Please." Harry begged.

"Fine." She started to eat when she felt a chill run down her spine. She knew someone was watching her but she chose to ignore it.

"Draco, if you keep on staring at her like that, she might melt." Blaise said, Pansy nodded in agreement.

Just when everyone is enjoying their food, a rather high tone squeal came from the Griffindor table. It was Lavander, of course, who else! Everyone had their eyes on them ever Draco and Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back on stuffing her face with potatoes. Draco, on the other hand, scowled his face in disgust.

Dinner was done, everyone shuffled up to meet their house prefects. It was rather crowded at the Great Hall when the feast had finished. He stood up on one of the benches so that he would see where she is. He couldn't see her head anymore and decided to search outside. There she saw her with her back facing him. He went closer to her but chose to still keep the distance. He stared at her and noticed that she was looking at something. Then he saw it, she was looking at Weasel and that Brown girl. He went closer and noticed the tears run down her cheeks. He grabbed her arms and started to drag her away from the sight.

"Come on Granger. I want this thing with McGonagall finish so that I can go to bed and sleep." He lied. He just wanted her away from Ron and Lavander. He doesn't want to see her hurt much longer. He doesn't know why but that was what his gut was telling him.

His grasp was rather tight and starting to hurt her. "Draco, please stop. Let me go. It hurts." She tried to pull away from him.

He stopped walking and turned around to face her. He saw newly formed tears at her eyes waiting to run down at her cheeks. He went a little closer, about arm's length away. He held her chin up with his hand and gently put his other hand at her cheek. He gently stoke her cheeks to dry her tears away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know that I was holding you tight." Then he went closer and pulled her into a hug. He kept telling himself that he should stop, that what he was doing was wrong. But then she had her arms around her and started to cry even harder. She wasn't crying because of Draco's grasp, she was crying because of Ron and Draco knew that.

"It's ok to cry you know. No one's going to make fun of you. I'll make sure of that.. You don't even have to worry about me making fun of you. Don't worry." He said as he was rubbing her back as if to soothe her. She just nodded and cried harder. "It's ok." He said and pulled back and looked at her face. "Just so you know. I'll kill you if you tell this to anyone." He added.

She stared at him with a questioning look. She was about to speak when Draco started to smile and said "Nah, I'm just joking. But seriously, don't tell this to anyone."

She nodded in replied.

"Come on. Let's go so that we can rest. Ok?"

Again, she nodded.

He grabbed her by the wrist and this time, they walked slowly and his grasp was not so tight. She stared at him in awe. She looked at his eyes, she didn't see the usual hard cold steel grey eyes but instead, she saw a soft silver one. It has a hint of care, anger, hurt and something else that she couldn't explain. "What?" He said as he stopped. He caught her gaze upon her.

"Nothing." She blushed.

He smiled at her and said. "Lemon drops"

"What?" She said and then heard something move behind her. She turned around and saw the stairs forming. They were already at the entrance of the Head mistress' office.

They went upstairs and Draco knocked on the door. "Come in" they heard McGonagall say. They both went in, he let Hermione go in first with his hand on her back as if it was to assist her. Hermione felt a tingle when his hand touched her back. She can't explain what that was.

"Good Evening, Professor." They said in unison. They noticed the last head masters' prortaits. There was a new addition, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. They greeted them too, and the professors greeted them back.

"Good evening. Please seat." She gestured on the seats in front of her table. "As you both know, you two will be sharing a dorm together." She said and they nodded their heads in reply. "Well, here is the map to your dorm. The password is 'omnia' but before you go, I need to discuss to you your roles and duties..." She went on to explaining their duties and stuffs like other activities. "Also, this is Pinky." A house elf appeared and bowed down before them. "She will be your personal house elf. You just have to call her. You can ask her to do you favors, ask her to call me or other professors, ask her for snack and such." She has finished off and said "I will inform you if there would be any changes. Now off to bed you two."

They headed to their shared common room. As they were walking, Draco noticed that Hermione is silent. "Are you ok? I mean. You are rather quiet." He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered.

"Does it still hurt?"He asked again. His question was answered with a quizzical look in her face. "Your arms. Where I have held you." He added.

"Yes. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." He just smiled at her. When they reached the portrait, she was awed by the sight. It was a portrait of a girl, looks like it was from the early 1800. She was wearing a blue dress with a white ribbon on the waist that has been formed into a bow on the side. She has blue eyes and blond hair. Her face was like of a porcelain doll which reminds Hermione the dolls which are displayed on her mother's shelves beside their piano. She has an umbrella which has ruffles on the end. Her hair was curled and put into a high pony tail and rested at her shoulder. "Password?" she heard the girl asked. "Omnia" Draco said. The girl giggled and the portrait swung open.

She took a look inside the common room and was awed. The curtains was of red with silver lining hanging from the celling to the floor. The couches were back that was placed upon green rugs. There was a fireplace which has the Griffindor's and the Slytherin's crest. There were bookshelves at the first floor. The stairs that leads on the 2 doors for their bedroom. Each of them has their own bathroom. (I'll show you the drawing and floor plan later.)

"I'm just going to unpack then" she said as she went upstairs and left Draco at the common room.

He smiled. Thinking that he saw her smile just because of the room. He was too, awed by the room but didn't show it much. The bookshelves was full of books which are both magic and muggle books. He went to his room and unpacked his things too.


	3. Chapter 3

She went outside her room and saw Draco in the common room reading some book. She went down and sat on the other side parallel to Draco.

"Took you longer than I thought." He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at the fire, bringing her feet and legs up the couch. "What are you reading? I thought you said you wanted to go to bed as soon as we finish talking to Professor McGonagall?." She said.

"I lied." He confessed.

"Huh. Nothing new about that." She said as a matter of factly.

"For your information, Granger, I just made up that reason so that I can drag you away..." He stopped when he noticed the confusion in Hermione's face.

"Away from what?"

"Nothing." He lied again.

"Liar." She spat. And turning her head to face the fire again.

"From Weasel." He said standing up and head to went upstairs to his room leaving the book on the table and leaving Hermione alone in the common room.

She shook her head. Why would he want to drag me away from Ron? He even comforted me when I was crying, why didn't he made fun of me, she thought. She picked up the book that Draco left. "Huh, Pride and Prejudice." She said to herself. She was about to open the book when Draco came out of his room. In his arms was a blanket.

"Here" He held out the blanket for Hermione to get. Hermione took at and smiled at him then replied with a thank you.

"So, Pride and Prejudice." She said, holding out the book that Draco was reading.

"Give me that. I'm not yet finished." He snatched the book away from her hand, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"It's a muggle book you know." She said.

"Yes, I know that. And I think that if that Darcy guy existed, we will get along with a snap." He snapped his finger.

"Yeah, you two are most alike." She looked back to him.

"So, have you read it?" Pointing out to the book.

"Yes. Twice." She answered.

"Bookworm." He teased.

Again, she rolled her eyes at him. There was silence but it was immediately broken by Hermione's stomach grumbling. She shushed her stomach and Draco laughed at her. She stared at him with a deadly glare. He immediately stopped his laugh and cleared his throat. "Pinky." He called their house elf. Draco looked at the house elf. "Could you please bring us some food. We are hungry and wasn't able to eat at the feast." Draco asked the elf politely. The house elf curt bowed and left with a snap.

They were silent for a while then the elf returned with their food. "Thank you." Both of them said to the house elf. "It was my pleasure to serve the mister head boy and miss head girl." The elf said.

"Call me Draco."

"And call me Hermione."

The house elf bowed down again. "As the masters ask. Good night then mister Draco and miss Hermione. I'll clean up after you have gone to bed." The house elf said and with that, she left.

They ate it all and the only thing left

was their plates and goblets. They were full and contented. It was silent and all you can hear is the cracking of wood because of the fire. The moon is also shining brightly, creating a very cozy atmosphere. Blue with a hint of with and red with a hint of orange and yellow is coloring her face as he noticed a tear drop run down her cheeks. He went over to where she was sitting and sat beside her, her back at his side. "He's not worth it you know." He said with his hands rubbing her arms to soothe her. It was the second time for the night that he comforted her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Im just staring at the fire too much." She denied while wiping the tears on her cheek.

"You don't have to deny it. I saw it too." He said. She turned to see his face with a shocked expression. "I told you, I won't make fun of you. I hate seeing a girl cry. Especially when they are crying and it was not because of me." He smiled at her trying to make her smile to. She went back on staring at the fire. "You know, when I said I lied a while ago, when you asked why I'm reading... Hmmm... I saw Weasel and the Brown girl when I dragged you away. Actually, that is the reason why I dragged you... Uhg, it's hard to explain." He said giving up explaining to her.

"Thank you." She said still staring at the fire. She is trying to hide the tears that are falling rapidly from her eyes.

"Come here." He said shifting her body to make her look the same way as he is. He let her head rest on his chest as he continued to rub her arm with his free hand. "It's ok to cry. If it makes everything better, then cry until there's no more tears left."

She looked up to him. She saw those eyes again, the soft silver with full of care and love. She snuggled more to his chest. She can now hear his heartbeat. It was evenly beating and his breath was also even. She feels comfortable. It's hard to think that she is comforted by no other than Draco Malfoy, a known muggle hater. "Do you still hate me?" She asked.

"Huh?" He looked down at her.

"I'm still a mudblood. Aren't you afraid I'll get filth all over you?"

"Don't say that word. No, I don't hate you. I never really did. I just had to follow my father's order but now, he's out of the way, and I'm free to do whatever I want. I'm sorry for all the years I tormented you and your friends. I'm sorry for everything, Hermione."

"What do you mean out of the way?"

"He's in Azkaban now and I don't think he'll get out anytime soon. I wouldn't want to. Even mother wouldn't want for him to get out. Now that he's there, Mother and I can do anything that we want freely. Mother also didn't care about blood status, she just wanted me safe you know."

"Yeah, something tells me that she really is a great person. I can tell by the way she looks to you." She replied with a genuine smile.

"How about you, do you still hate me?"

"No, not anymore. I believe that everyone has to be given a second chance and you have already sincerely apologized, I can see and feel that too."

"Thank you, Hermione." He smiled at her. He pulled her closer to him and let her head rest on his chest once more. After a while, he noticed that her breath is now even. She has fallen asleep. He shifted his position and decided to carry her to her bedroom. He laid her onto her bed, kissing her forehead and said "Good night, Hermione." With that he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Good night, Draco." She replied when he had already closed the door. She smiled and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

She was awoken by the sun seeping from her sheer window. She felt sun rays touching her face. She had a good night sleep seeing how her mood is. She has a wide smile plastered at her face and she felt better than yesterday.

She got up when she heard a knock. "Hermione, it's already 7:30. If you don't get out of bed, you're going to be late." She heard Draco say. With that she went to grab her things and head out to her bathroom. When she was done taking a shower, another knock from Draco. "Hermione, come out of there already!" She hurried up and put on her uniform. She had slept in and forgot to set her alarm. How could I be so... She wasn't able to finish her thought when her door blasted open.

She was greeted by a furious Draco. Well, not that furious. "Hermione, its already 7:45. I brought up your breakfast. Now, hurry up! Slughorn is not going to appreciate us going late on the first day."

"Yeah, I'm sorry ok. I over slept." She said as she rush down to their common room and saw her breakfast. She smiled, who would ever thought that Draco Malfoy would be even thoughtful enough to bring her breakfast.

Upstairs, Draco fixed Hermione's door with one swift movement of his wand. After that, he hurried down to their common room and saw Hermione eating her breakfast. "Don't eat like there's no tomorrow. Slow down or you'll choke yourself." He said.

Hermione chugged down her pumpkin juice annd drank water. "Thank you." She said to him as she stood up.

"No problem, now come on. Let's go. We'll be late." And then the rushed to their potions.

They got weird looks. Seeing them together at the corridors and not arguing is something new. When they got to their classroom, the bell rang. They made it just in time.

"Ah. Welcome class. Go take your seats." Slughorn said to them. Their other classmates are already seated. Harry sat with Ron and Lavender. Harry looked very annoyed and wanted to throw up. Lavender can't keep her hands off of Ron and he seems to enjoy it. They sat at the table ay the back seeing that it was the only seat available.

"Today, we will brew the Amortentia. Who here knows what that Potion does?"

Not a mere second after the question was asked, Hermione's hands shot up. Draco, who is on her side nearly got hit in the face. He rolled his eyes and it was accompanied by a small smile. 'Good to know that her studying spirits is still high after all that has happened the previous night.'

"Yes my dear." Slughorn called Hermione to answer his question.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It causes infatuation or obsession in the drinker."

"Yes, very good. Five points to Griffindor. And what does it smells like?"

Once again, Hermione's hand shot up to answer the question. "Yes Ms Granger?"

"It is different from everyone who smells it. It reminds them which things they found attractive the most."

"Yes, yes. Very good. Now, you must brew the potions correctly or it will do some harm. Go and make your potions." With that, the class started their potions, excited to know what their amortentia smells like.

Draco and Hermione worked in ease. Seeing that they both have the same level of intellect. They divided their work so they can easily brew the potion correctly. At the second table at front, where Ron and Harry works on their potion, Ron can't help it but glance at Hermione and Draco.

"Harry, look at those two." Ron nudged Harry at the side who is concentrating at brewing their potion, seeing that Ron can do nothing to help because he's too busy with Lavender.

"Honestly Ron. I think you should just concentrate at brewing our potion. Instead of flirting with Lavender. And mind your own business will you? They are both heads. So they need to cooperate to spread 'house unity'" Harry snapped at Ron.

"Whatever Harry. I just don't see why you can work there peacefully and not see that she's flirting with the ferret."

"One more Ron. I'll make sure that you'll be suspended at Quidditch." Harry is now irritated with Ron's comments.

After an hour, Draco and Hermione is done with their potion. Hermione was the one who smelt the potion. Freshly mowed grass, new parchment, toothpaste, and some weird winter minty sent that she is sure that she smelt before but have no idea where. After hern Draco smelt the potion, he was sure that he smells his house elf's brownies, books, firewiskey and vanilla with a hint of cinnamon and flowery stuff which he later on distinguished as roses. He remembered smelling vanilla last night when he's... No... No... He can't be. He can't be attracted to the girl beside him. He looked at Hermione with his eyes widen.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, uh-hu. Sure nothing." She rolled her eyes and put a portion of the potion in a vail container and passed it to Professor Slughorn.

"Very good my Dear. You may now go if you please."

"Thank you sir."

Hermione and Draco packed up their things and was ready to leave. One by one, their classmates finished their potions.

"Hey." Harry tried to catch up with Hermione who is walking with Draco. "Oh..."

"What is it Harry?" She asked as she turned around to face him. Draco also turned around to wait for Hermione.

"Are you busy?" He nodded at Draco. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Um, something... Sensible."

"Yeah sure." She turned to Draco and said "Do you mind? I'll catch up with you later."

"No, not at all. See you later." Draco said and left.

"What was that?" Harry pointed Draco when he was sure that he can hear him.

"What was what was that?" She asked.

"Hermione, you're confusing me. That... What was that."

"You mean him? He's a who, not a what Harry. Don't be rude."

"Honestly Hermione... I'm serious."

"We were just talking about our duties as head. We will call a prefects' meeting soon." She lied smoothly, someone might mistake her for a Slytherin.

"Oh." Harry surrendered his argument.

"So? What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing really. I just want a friend with a brain." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Haha. Yeah Harry. Can't blame you."

They walked to their next class together. "Mione, are you ok with living with Malfoy? I mean, I know its too soon to tell. But he's not trouble is he?"

"No... No..." She said shaking her head lightly. "He's been anything but."

"Really? Well, that's new."

"We actually agreed to be in civil term so that we can do our duties well."

"Oh, well. Can't disagree with that. Just tell me when he's bothering you."

"I thing I can handle my self Harry."

"I know. It's just... I'm not comfortable with you living with him... You know, he's a death eater after all." He said whispering the last part.

"Harry! Malfoy has change. And I'd appreciate it if you will give him a chance."

"Bloody 'Mione. Are you not telling me something? Did anything happen?"

"Well..." She started. "He saw me last night after the feast. I was crying because I saw Ron snogging Lavender senselessly. He dragged me away and let me cry on him. He didn't even made fun of me." She left out the part where they have talked in the common room and he carried her to her bed and tucked her to sleep with a good night kiss on her forehead. Knowing Harry, he might not take it well, but a much better reaction than Ron, for sure.

"I guess he has changed. But it's only one night. Many things can happen."

"I guess you're right."

"Yeah. Just be careful. And I promise I'll give him a chance."

"Thank you Harry."

They have arrived their next class, Muggle Studies. They were surprised at what they saw. Draco Malfoy, sitting at the back of the class. The Draco Malfoy, in Muggle Studies. Many students have already occupied the front seats and the only available seat is beside Draco.

"Hello." Hermione greeted him when she sat down beside him.

"Hi." He smiled at her and nearly scowled at Potter but he immediately hid it and greeted him. "Potter."

"Malfoy." He greeted back and sat beside Hermione. She is now on the middle of the two boys. Which she thought was good because they might start arguing with each other. Sitting in the middle makes her in control in

Good thing that Ron is not taking this class, he said that 'there are more important things that studying muggles, what they do, what they use and blah blah blah.' 'He chose this time to be a free period to be with "Lav-Lav"' according to Harry and Ginny.

"How come you're here?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Uhm... Yeah... I need to catch up with lessons and classes. I fell behind last time because of the war. I asked Professor McGonagall if she can load me up with easy subjects this year."

"Oh I see." Hermione nodded.

"You know Malfoy..."Harry started.

"What is it Potter?" To Harry's surprise, Draco didn't sound irritated but interested with what he has to say.

"Well, I was just thinking. Hermione tutors me once in a while. You know, if you're interested... And if it's ok with Hermione of course."

"Yeah, yeah. Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione eagerly agreed.

"You sure? That's ok with you? I mean, that would be great." Draco answered them, he still cannot believe that Harry was the one who suggested it. Harry Potter, his sworn enemy, the boy wonder, the one who's life in Hogwarts was made miserable by him.

"Yes of course." Hermione was happy that she can help another fellow classmate.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great. Thanks." He appreciated their suggestion.

"No problem."

The class started now. The teacher had introduced herself and now passing a pamphlet about Muggle stuff.

"Hermione?" Draco nudged her with hiss elbow.

"Yeah?" She turned to face him.

"What is this thing?" Pertaining to the picture at the pamphlet.

"A pamphlet." She answered not looking at the picture Draco was pointing at.

"No, I know that this is a pamphlet." He wiggled the parchment. "I mean this." He pointed the picture again this time in front of Hermione.

"Oh, that. That is a television. It's a muggle invention that shows you some shows or like plays and stuff."

"Oh, that's cool." He nodded in satisfaction. This is the first time that he's interested in Muggle items.

"Well, anyway. Professor Rims will discuss it further. I'll just help you study later. Ok?" With that, Hermione paid her attention back to their professor.

"Yeah." He agreed.

The professor discussed to them some of the different Muggle appliances essential to their daily living. Which includes, televisions, cell phones, refrigerators, microwaves, toaster, coffee makes, light and light switches, air cons, electric fans and such. He explained their uses and how to use them. There were some muggle-borns, half-bloods, and surprisingly, some purebloods.

At the end of the class, Hermione walked to the library with Harry and Draco to begin their tutoring sessions.

"Will Wease-Weasley be joining us?" Draco asked worriedly. He didn't want to se Ron for many reasons.

"No, he's busy." Harry answered. Obviously, he's with Lavender and her friends. They give him the attention he wants.

"Oh." Draco said and looked at Hermione who looked pale now. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go on with it." She answered.

They walked inside the library and went to the back so that they won't 'make a scene'. They were an awkward trio. Seeing them together is just so unnatural.

"So, where should we start?" Hermione asked.

"How about Muggle Studies first. We only had two subjects, Advance Potions and Muggle Studies. We can make it through potions, but...uhm... Draco... You know what I mean." Harry answered nervous about Draco's reaction.

"I hate to admit it, but I do need a lot of help in Muggle studies." He said calmly.

Harry sighed at Draco's reaction. He didn't really mind Harry suggestion, after all, he was right. He do needs some help.

"Yeah ok." She agreed on them. "So Draco, which part exactly are you having troubles with?" She asked him.

"Uhm... The fellythone." He blushed. He wasn't sure if he got the name of it right.

"Uh-hu. Firstly, its telephone. What troubles are you having with it?"

"I know how to use it... Well, I'm not really that sure..."

"Ok. See, the telephone is somewhat like the owls or patronus. Except, when you use the telephone you can talk to the person you want to speak with. You can hear her using this end..." She pointed at the end part of the drawing. "And talk to her for your reply at this end." She pointed the other end of the drawing. "Same rules apply to the cell phone. Except on the cell phone, it is portable, you can carry it everywhere. Also, the cell phone can sends you messages in text which you have to read and you can also reply, of course."

"Ok? So there's a person inside the telephone who I talk to?" He asked, worried about the little person inside the telephone. I mean how brutal is that? Trapping a person inside.

"No. No. Silly, there's no person inside. You'll talk to the person itself. For example, we'll pretend that this is a telephone." She formed her hand, using her pinky and thumb. "This end..." Pertaining to her thumb, "is the end where you hear. And this end..." Gesturing her pinky, "is where you talk. Then pretend that I'll call Harry here and pretend that he's not actually here but far from me. All I have to do is dial this..." She then draw a number pad with number and such. "Then the Harry's phone will ring. He'll answer it..." She gestured Harry to do the same form of her hands. "And you can talk to him."

"Oh. I see. Ok. I think I get it. So how loud should I talk so that they can hear me? I mean, he's far and all."

"Just talk normally, like how we are talking now. They'll hear you perfectly fine. But when it comes to noisy places, maybe you should talk a little louder."

"Ok. I am definitely going to buy Mum that. It's hard owling with her. She always want an immediate reply." Draco stated.

"Good idea. And maybe we should get us cell phones so that we can carry it around." Harry agreed to him.

They laughed but not to loud because they were aware that Madam Pince would not be happy about that. They spent two hours in the library discussing about muggle items and the like. They were an odd trio. They didn't get along well at the past, but at the moment they look like they have been around each other long, that they have been friends for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Then, after they have finished studying about muggle items and such for two hours, it was time for lunch. The three of them headed towards the Great Hall earning them weird stares and awkward glances. They didn't mind though. Hermione and Draco are both heads, so for them, it will be natural to be together. Harry and Draco are both Quidditch players. Harry and Hermione are best friends. For them, its ok to be together and for once, they didn't argue which maybe the cause for their classmates stares.

When they arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall, it was time for them to part ways. But before they enter, Harry and Draco shook hands.

"It was nice to get to know you. You know?" Harry said to Draco.

"Yeah. I enjoyed our time together without arguing. It's so much better. I hope that it'll happen again soon."

"Yeah. Of course. It's really good that we've able to put our past behind. And of course it'll happen again. You and I both need Hermione's tutoring in some subjects, I need both of you to teach me in some, and you need Hermione and Me in Muggle Studies."

"Yeah. Thanks Potter. I didn't think that you and I will ever be..." Draco hesitated at first.

"Friends." Harry completed his sentence for him and smiled. He reach his hands again for Draco to shake and he took it.

"Friends." Draco smiled

At the back ground, Hermione is smiling, too. She's happy that her best friend and her newly found friend is now friends. She's so happy and she feels like floating without even knowing why she feels like floating.

After that, they went their separate ways. Draco went to the Slytherins' table and Hermione along with Harry headed towards the Griffindors'.

At their table, a certain red headed girl is waiting for them.

"Hey." She greeted them. "What was that?" She said gesturing at Draco who is now seated at the Slytherins' table with Blaise and Pansy.

"What was what?" Asked Harry kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

"You mean Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. And Draco? Since when were you two on the first name basis?"

"When we agreed to be on civil terms."

"And you agreed on this?" She turned to Harry.

"Yeah. Come to think of it. I've only spent about two to four hours with him and he's actually not that bad."

"Two to three hours?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, two if you only include the time that we spent at the library studying and didn't include the time that we sat together in class. Three if the class hours is included." Harry answered.

"You sat together in class? And you studied together in the library?" Ginny was a curious one.

"Yes. There weren't any seats left so we, Hermione and I, needs to seat with him. We were also curious why was he there in that class."

"Why? What class was it?" Ginny continued to ask more questions.

"Muggle Studies." Harry replied.

"Oh, well, that's a shocker. Why are you studying at the library together?"

"Because he needed our help in some of his subjects and mainly Muggle Studies." Hermione was the one who answered.

"And you're tutoring him?"

"Yeah. It was kind of my idea." Harry said shyly.

"You?" Ginny asked raising one of her eyebrows with disbelief.

"Yeah." Harry bowed his head and felt like sinking.

"Oh hush Ginny. Harry's just mature enough to offer Draco some help." Hermione said to one of her best friend.

"Yeah. I know. That was very kind of you Harry. I'm proud of you, you know?" Ginny said trying to cheer up a now sunken Harry.

"Thank you Ginny." Harry's head bolted up and looked at Ginny with a smile.

With that, they started their lunch. Hermione was starving, it was already one in the afternoon. Oh, how she hated her Thursday schedule. From 8:00-10:00 was Advance Potions, 10:00-11:00 was their Muggle Studies, and 11:00-2:00 was her free period. Seeing that she spent two hours at the library with Harry and Draco, she only had one more hous to eat her lunch. She enjoyed it though, spending time with them. Draco was a much better company that Ron. He actually do his work.

At the other side of the room, almost the same conversation was happening when Draco has arrived at their table and sat with Blase and Pansy.

"What was that mate?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" Pansy agreed on her boyfriend's question.

"Are you replacing us with them? I mean, I know you like her and all..." Blaise half-heartedly teased.

"No." Draco cut his best friend's statement. "They were helping me with Muggle Studies and other subjects I have to catch on." He said truthfully. "And hush about the liking part."

"Well, I don't know if we can do that." Said Blaise. "But before we ask you about Granger, Muggle Studies? Really? I know, I know, we all put our prejudices behind. But Muggle Studies?"

"I have to catch on for points at my N.E.W.T.s. I don't want to repeat my seventh year for the third time." He answered while putting enormous amount of food in his plate. Like Hermione, he too was starving. They have shared the same time table for this morning and he's hoping that he'll be sharing the same classes with her in the afternoon too. "What were you going to ask me about Hermione?" Draco asked his two best friends.

"Well, first, when did you start to call her by her first name."

"Yesterday. When we agreed to be on civil terms." He made sure that he didn't say anything about what had happen last night at their common room.

"Second question. Where did you drag Granger last night?" Blaise asked with a smirk and a hint of spark in his eye.

His head shot up and looked at his best mate. "No Blaise. I didn't do anything like whatever you're thinking. I dragged her to McGonagall's office." He dropped his head again. "And I saw her staring at an 'awful sight'."

"Awful sight? You mean Weasley and Brown?" Pansy said with a smirk.

"Yes. She was crying ok? And I can't stand it." Draco snapped.

"Man, we know you like her. But we didn't thought that you actually care. You must have been hit really hard." Blaise said.

"Hit by what?" Draco

"Love mate. Love."

"What? No. I'm not in love with her. I do not love her." He stated but he was unsure of his own statement. He was confused. It was only about a day since he saw Hermione and agreed to be in civil terms with her. It has only been hours since they have spent together and yet he can't help whatever he feels towards her. Could he be? No... It was too soon to tell.

"Well. Any way, we should probably eat now. We have a class in about an hour." Said Pansy.

"Yeah. Sure."

With that. They ate in silent. Draco can't help but to stare at Hermione, who once in a while glance at him too. And sometimes, they catch ech other's eye but look away as soon as they see each other's eyes, blushing.

Much to everyone's dismay, a certain red headed boy with his blond girlfriend came strutting in. "Mate where have you been.?" Said Ron at Harry not seeing Hermione was seated with him. When his 'Lav-Lav' noticed her, she tugged on his sleeves like a little brat. "What is it Lav?" He asked as he turned to face her. She just pointed at Hermione who was shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh... I see. You two would rather hang out with her than me. Harry, I thought you were my best friend. And Ginny? You? You're supposed to be at my side. You're my sister!" He shouted at the two.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. You are an insufferable, inconsiderate, lying, cheating, git!" Ginny snapped. It was the first time she snapped at her brother when she learned that he has cheated on Hermione. She has been patient on him and didn't mind him, but she has had enough. Her face was as red as her hair. "You don't tell us what to do and not what to do. You, who has cheated on Hermione, who has been patient with you, done your homeworks, essays, help you in everything you do, would not tell us who we can and cannot hang-out and spend our time with. You're a jerk." She was forced to sit back down by Harry who was calming her by rubbing her back.

"She's right you know. You've been a egoistic big-headed jerk. You've gotten your head swollen." This time, it was Harry's time to snap at Ron. "You just want people's attention. Well good for you. You can have all it now." He gestured at the students at the Great hall who is now watching the show.

On the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy, was in a way, enjoying the show. But half of his heart is aching. He just want to get up and again, drag Hermione away from the drama that her ex has caused. However, his body would not allow just that because he knows that he'll just make more scene.

"Alright everybody." Draco shot his head up to look at his best mate, Blaise, as he stands up in the bench. "Show's over. Go back to stuffing your faces with your lunch or I'll remove points from all of you." He afterall is a prefect. He sat back down and went back on eating his lunch.

"Thanks." Draco whispered to him.

"Yeah."

Ron with Lavender, went to sit with her friends. Ron has lost his sister and best friend, and to who? Hermione freakin Granger. That's who. His sister and best friend chose her side. To damn be with them. He's better off without them anyway. For him, they'll just steal his spotlight. But half of him says that they are right. It was his fault. He's been a jerk to the woman who was been patient with him, the one who has loved him with everything she has. It was over now though. He lost her. He lost them.


	6. Chapter 6

The day went by, Draco's wish came true. He had spent the whole day with Hermione who has the same classes as him. He was happy inside but didn't show any hint of it outside. He's jumping up and down in the inside. However, he has been a master on hiding his feelings. He kept his poker face on. That night they were together again. They were doing their patrol, making sure that no students are strutting around the castle.

As he and Hermione walked at the halls, he sighed on contentment. He can't hold it anymore. We wanted to scream that he's happy. But he knew better.

"Draco? Are you ok?" She asked sounding concerned in Draco's actions. She didnn't know him well, but she can tell that something is up. He wanted to talk but she was sure that she's not the one he would talk to.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For asking."

"No problem. Are you sure though? You know, I might not be as close to you as Blaise and Pansy, but you can talk to me if something is bothering you. I'll be happy to help and I'll try my best to be able to help." She smiled at him.

"It's nothing really. Thanks anyway." He smiled at her. He can't help it now. He's too happy to hid it. He wants to shout 'I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HERE WITH ME. I'M HAPPY THAT YOU'VE EVEN CONSIDER TALKING TO ME. EVEN BECOMING MY FRIEND.' But he knew better. He might scare her away, sshe might think that he's crazy and a creep. He didn't want to risk that.

His thoughts were interupted by Hermione. Smiling, she said. "You know Draco, you should keep on smiling. It makes you appear brighter and lighter." And makes you more handsome, gorgeous...stop it Hermione. She smacked her head mentally.

"Thank you. You should keep smiling too. It looks great on you." He said, still smiling. He's happier even. Hermione just commented on his smile. He could not be anymore happy. His soul wants to jump out of his body. If he was about to die right now, he wouldn't give it a second thought.

"Thank you." She said blushing. He likes her smile too. She don't know why, but she's really enjoying his company. He's a different Draco Malfoy, that's for sure. He's really not the Draco that has tormented him all her life.

They went back to their common room as soon as they have finished their patrol. They sat down to their table and planned on their meeting tomorrow with the prefects. They arranged who will be with who on their patrols, where they would patrol and when they would patrol. Once they have decided, they made seven copies. One for each pair of prefect, one for the them and one for Professor McGonagall. Once that they were done they agreed that they'll review their lessons for today and they did their homeworks and essays and such, together.

They were silent as they did their work. Once in a while, they'll ask each other about certain things about their lessons. They went on for hours and didn't notice that it was already twelve o'clock. Then, Hermione's stomach grumbled. She hushed her stomach and blushed. Their second night together and he, again, heard her stomach grumbled. Draco can't help it but laugh a little.

"Someone's hungry." Draco teased.

"Oh hush you." She blushed even more.

"Oh, nothing to be embarrassed about." He said. "It's not like I haven't heard that last night."

She blushed even further. Her face now was as red as Ginny's hair.

Draco clapped his hands once and Pinky, their house elf, appeared. "Pinky, would you be so kind to bring us some midnight snack? We've been working our arse off and we got hungry." He said to the little elf.

"Of course mister Draco." The elf bowed down to them and disappeared with a snap.

"Thank you." Said Hermione to Draco.

"I'm hungry too. So no need to thank me." He said.

"Either way. I really appreciate it. And thank you for being nice to Pinky."

"Hermione, I never mistreated a house elf in my life. If you're worried about how I've treated Dobby, he never came near me. He's always been afraid of me and I don't know why. Maybe because of how father has treated him. But I've treated my own house elf with respect. I really love their cooking. And without them, I'll have no one to keep me company at the manor."

"Oh. Sorry. I just thought... You know... Anyway... You've change, proven that you are different form him. And I'm really glad that I have made friends with the new Draco." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad to be your friend too, Hermione. Thank you for accepting me. Despite of what I have done to you and you friends in the past. I really am sorry of what I have done to you and Potter and the Weaslette, but don't expect me to say sorry at Weasel. I still don't like him. And I think I'll have trouble on liking him, seeing that even you, Potter and Weaslette doesn't like him at the moment."

"Well, Draco. Apology accepted. Though, I have already forgiven you when you offered to be on civil terms. And thank you for hanging with Harry. And yeah, don't worry about liking Ron." She said, spatting his name.

"Well, he's been kind enough to offer me your tutoring" he said laughing. "The least I can do is that. I'll apologize to him and Weaslette tomorrow. So please remind me. Ok?"

"Yeah. Will do."

Then, the Pinky appeared with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk floating above her head. "Heres you are mister Draco and miss Hermione. I'll go and leaves you now." She said as she moved towards the table where they sat and laid the plate and glasses infront of them.

"Thank you Pinky." They said in unison.

"Pinky's happy to serves mister Draco and miss Hermione. They are very goods Heads. They are most kinds to Pinky." The house elf blushed. "I'll come back later to clean up." With that, the house elf disappeared once again leaving them alone.

They ate up the cookies, drank their milks. They were both contented with their midnight snack. Happy that they are now officially friends. Happy that there are no more awkward tensions between them. When they have finished eating, the decided that it was now time to go to bed. They both headed to their rooms.

"Good night Hermione" Draco said to Hermione.

"Good night Draco." She smiled at him.

Happy and contented, they both entered their own rooms. Smiling, Draco went to his bathroom and got ready for bed. As for Hermione, she did the same. Then they went to their bed and lay down with a smile on their faces. Draco, knowing that she was only inside the other bedroom, smiled even more. His cheeks will be sore tomorrow for the smilings he has done today. Happy and contented, they drifted to a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_"I love you, Hermione." He said his forehead against hers._

_"I love you too, Draco." She said as he leaned towards her. Their lips, inch by inch drawing closer..._

A loud banging in his door. His dream, his wonderful dream. "DRACO, OPEN UP!" That voice. That was the one in his dream. He hurriedly got up and opened the door.

"What? What happened? Are you ok? Is there something wrong? Do you need something?" He blurted out.

Hermione, noticing that he only had his green silk boxers on, blushed. "No, um, well, uh, I just wanted to wake you up. We'll miss our breakfast again if you don't get yourself ready now." She said, looking at anything but him.

Noticing this, he looked at himself and then blushed a very faint one. "Sorry. I'll just be ready then." He said.

"I. Uh. Yeah. Ok. Sorry for... You know. Waking you up with such noise." She said as she walked away.

Closing the door, he leaned against it and sighed. "She's so beautiful when she's blushing." He said to himself. Shaking his head while smiling, he made his way to the bathroom to prepare.

She made her way down to their common room, already in her uniform with her Head Girl badge in place. 'Wow, Quidditch really has more benefits than I thought. I mean, those muscles. He's so... Hot.' She thought blushing to herself, she sat down at the couch and waited for him.

A few minutes later, she heard a door opening. She turned her head towards the sound and saw Draco, already in his school uniform. He shut his door closed and made his way down.

"Sorry, I took long." He said as he reached her spot.

"You look... Different." She said, squinching her eyes and tilting her head a little.

"Uhm, yeah. It'll take me longer if I did my hair. Does it really look that bad?" He said, running his hands through his hair and made it even messier.

"No, actually... It's kind of... How do I put it... Interesting."

"Good kind of Interesting?" He said, smiling. Hoping that she'll say yes.

"Yeah. It's the good kind of interesting. Now come on. Let's go to the Great Hall and have breakfast." She said smiling back at him.

They then head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they they have arrived, they separated to go to their own house tables. Hermione sat beside Ginny and opposite Harry.

"Good morning guys." Hermione greeted the two.

"Good morning, 'Mione" they said in unison.

"Good night sleep?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Thank you for asking. How about you two? How was your night?"

"Well, I think yours are better. Seeing that we have to share a common room with a git and his slut. I'll have you know, I also share a dorm with a git." He said.

"Oh." She then filled her plates with bacon and some toast.

Draco sat with Blaise opposite Pansy.

"How was your night?" Draco asked them. He's in a good mood they thought. He's smiling and humming.

"You seem to be in a very good mood." Blaise commented. "Oh, right. Our night." He started when he noticed Draco's expression changed from a light one to a deadly glare. "Well, we would have had better if assignments were light. I mean, it only the freaking first week and the professors decided to give us bulk work. We spent our night doing them."

"Why? I mean, I'm sure it's not due today... That is so not you two."

"Mate, it's our seventh year already. Make that our second seventh year. And we don't want to be buried with assignments and essays."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah you see. We're not as smart as you mate. In case you forgot."

"For your information, mate, I have chosen to have easy subjects this year so that I can easily catch up."

"All subjects are easy for you."

"No, there is one."

"Right. Muggle studies." Then they fell into silence. Draco had already filled his plate with his choice of breakfast and began to eat.

"Hey Draco?" Pansy broke the silence.

"Hmm?" He answered, he didn't talk because there was still bacon in his mouth. He didn't want to risk spitting them out.

"Remember, you said, uhm..." She was blushing. She didn't like the idea but they needed this.

"Spit it out Pansy." Draco said once he has swallowed his food and drank some orange juice.

"Well, you said that Granger is tutoring you, right?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded with a quirked eyebrow.

"I was just wondering, if you could please ask her if she can tutor us both too? We'll pay if she wants. Just please." She said with a puppy dog eyes and both of her hands intertwined.

"I'll try. But I'm not promising."

"Yey." She clapped her hands.

"What time are your free periods?"

"At ten, after Charms" Both of them said.

"Ok good. We'll just walk together in the library. She has the same free period." Draco said and then he noticed Blaise with an amused face. "What?"

"My, my Draco. You're not yet even together and you already know her schedule."

"Oh Blaise. Do shut up." Pansy said.

"What? I was just teasing." He held his hands up in surrender.

"We exchanged schedules, so she knows mine too, mate. As heads, we should know where the other is, in case of emergency."

"Yeah, whatever."

Then they fell into silence again and not long after, he noticed that the three Griffindor had stood up and was packing their things. He then drank all of his juice and sipped some water, packed his things and stood up.

"Mate? You're going already?" Blaise said bbut Draco was already half way gone and he doubt that he heard it.

"Hey." He said when he walked up to the Griffindors.

"Hey." Hermione said. "We're just going to class now. What to come?"

"Yeah sure."

"Oh. Wait. I forgot. You're class is on the other side of the castle. If you come with us, you might be late."

"Hermione, I think I can handle. It's only..." He then glanced at his pocket watch. "7:30, if we go now, I think I can make it to my class in time."

"Oh. Ok. You're right." She said. "Come on then."

They walked out of the Great Hall and into the corridors of the old castle. Harry and Draco mostly talked about Quidditch and Hermione and Ginny talked about girl stuff. Then it was time for Ginny and Harry to part ways with them. Well, Harry was going with Ginny because he want to accompany her to her class, just like what Draco wanted to do with Hermione. Ginny and Harry waved goodbye to them and turned to leave.

"So, just us now huh." Draco said.

"Yeah. Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Like a secret?"

"No. Nothing like that. More of an observation."

'Oh shoot, did she already figured it out?' He thought. "Yeah, sure."

"This feels weird."

"What feels weird?"

"Us. Being friends. You even made friends with Harry and Ginny. And Ginny's a Weasley."

"And Potter will always be Potter." He added. "This does feel a little weird." He admitted. "But things have changed. Changed for the better." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess." She smiled back at him.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Uhm. Well, you know Pansy and Blaise?"

"Yes? They're your best friends, am I correct?"

"Yes. They are. Well, I was wondering if, well, uhm. They need some help. And I was wondering if maybe they can join us in our studying?"

"You mean to say that we tutor them?"

"Well, basically, you tutor them. But yeah, I guess I can do that too."

"Draco, you're as smart as I am. Well, not really, only second to me when it comes to being smart. But you can do it you know."

"I know. I just, I have things in my hands too. You know? I myself, am still catching with my classes. Please?"

"Well, if you put it that way. I guess I can do them too." She said. "Just meet me in the library at ten ok?" She stopped walking. They were already at her class. "So this is me." She said pointing at the door behind her. "I'll see you later ok? Don't be late." She said as she smiled at him.

To his surprise, she did the unexpected. She kissed him on his cheek, turned around and went inside. To their luck, not much students were walking around or else they have just started a brand new rumor.

"Wow." Was all he can say. He felt a tingle in his stomach as he touched his cheek from where Hermione kissed her.

He then walked towards the other side of the castle. He took out his pocket watch, 'only 7:45' he thought as he speed walk through the corridors. He reached his room in time and saw Blaise and Pansy walking over.

"She said yes." He said when they got close enough to a hearing distance.

"What? She said yes?" They said in unison.

"Yes." He said with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, then, mate. You may now replace me as the happiest man in the world." Blaise said.

"What? Congratulations?" Draco asked, confused why Blaise have had congratulated him.

"Yes, you said she said yes. So congrats, mate. I never thought that she'd be easy to break. I would have courted her back then." He said then Pansy hit him in the arms hard. "Ouch. What was that for?" He asked but Pansy just glared at him.

"Blaise, she said yes on tutoring you two. Not yes on me. I haven't asked her to go out with me yet. I don't think it'll be anytime soon."

"Why not? Why is it very hard?" Pansy asked. "Do you want me to do it for you?"

"No. I don't want you to ask her for me."

"Ok. Fine."

Then they went inside their classroom. They sat together as usual. He was silent and wasn't paying any attention to their professor. Then, not long after, the class ended and they headed towards the library to meet Hermione. Hermione and Harry was already there in their usual spot. They walked to them, Draco at the front. Pansy and Blaise was still uneasy and a little awkward.

"Hi." Draco said to the two Griffindors as he sat down.

"Hey." Hermione said with a smile. She then noticed the other two Slytherin still standing behind him. "Uhm, Draco?" She then nodded towards the two.

"Oh." He said looking too, at them. "Come on guys, sit. They don't bite." He said to them and the two did what they were told.

"Hi." Pansy was the one to greet them.

"Hello." Hermione said as she reached out her hands to Pansy to shake. The Slytherin took her hand and shook it. Then she held it out for Blaise to shake.

"Hi." Blaise said. Harry then did the same and shook the two Slytherins' hands.

"So. Draco said you needed help in some subjects. May I ask what particular?"

"Uhm, Arithmancy." Pansy said.

"Oh. That one is quite hard. How about I try and simplify it to you first then we'll go harder and harder."

"Ok. Sounds good." She agreed.

They then worked on their subjects together. They felt at ease once started. It didn't last too long when they hit it off and started laughing with one another. They didn't even feel the time pass by. It was already 12:00 so they decided that they'd go to the Great Hall together. It was odd seeing two Griffindors and three Slytherins. Once they have arrived, they then went on their separate ways and sat with their houses. It's true, they feel comfortable with each other. But they still feel uncomfortable when it comes with the whole house. They have always been house rivals. Even after what had happened.

Harry and Hermione was then joined by Ginny. After they ate their lunch, they went on with their day.

They had so much fun, and the week passed with a blur. They didn't even notice that two weeks had already passed. Hermione and Draco has been hanging out with their study group that they even got to go out together during one Hogsmade weekend.

For those who haven't known them all those years in Hogwarts, they'd think that they had been friends since forever, but for those who have known them, they became odd friends. Seeing them together is very odd, since they used to hate each other. They indeed are Odd Friends. Three Griffindors and Three Slytherins.


	8. Chapter 8

Two more weeks as passed by with a blur. It was already October, the six has grew closer and closer. They hang out more often. They study and prepare for their N.E.W.T.s together, Harry, Draco and Blaise even had a friendly game of quidditch, with Ginny, of course, just to make it a fair game of 2 on 2.

Then one day at the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione is waiting for Ginny for lunch. They had just finished their daily session of tutorial with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Ginny arrived bowing her head down and covering her face with her hair.

"Ginny?" Harry called her attention while she sat down beside Harry. "What's wrong, love?" He said as he held her chin and tilted it up so that he can see her face. He then noticed that she has a scratch on her face and her left cheek was a little redder than the other and the other has a purple and blue bruise. "Why do you have a scratch and why is your cheeks like that?"

"Nothing." She said bowing back down.

"Whatever it is, it is nothing." Hermione was too, concerned. She has been like a sister. More than a best friend. "Gin, come on, you know you can tell us."

"Got in a fight with Lavender."

"Why?" Was all he asked.

She told her that how Ron was still with Lavender but now were having problems. She's becoming more and more of a jealous girlfriend. She keeps on bringing up that Ron still is in love with Hermione and he was just using her so that he can get what he wants. Hermione was never the one to give it to him. She's also blabbering about how Ginny should just accept that Hermione will not be her sister and she was the one who is going to be. "Then she called me a bitch when I said, no. I also told her, 'You'll never be as much as Hermione were. She's more of a sister to me than you'll ever be.' Then she decided to drag me into a cat fight. Pavarti and Lavender outnumbered me. Thus the scratch and my face."

"Did you get detention?"

"No. I did not fight back. Pavarti was well, she wanted me to get detention too so she said that I was the first one who provoked Lavender and that I was the one who started it all. But the shocking part is that when McGonagall was about to give me detention, well, you know Daphne Greengrass?"

"Yeah? She's a Slytherin. Is she not?"

"Yes she is. Well, she saw the whole thing and stood by me. She told McGonagall the whole thing. She even said she'd take veritaserum to prove that she's telling the truth. Then Lavender got angrier even more and started to attack her. Good thing McGonagall was as fast as a cat, she is. Or she would have ended up like me. Lavender got months of detention and three weeks suspension." She finished as they heard Lavender shrieking at Ron about what had happened.

"Ronald Weasley. How dare you? You just stood there and did nothing. I got months of detention and three weeks of suspension. And it was all because of your stupid little sister."

"That is is Lavender. Calling me this things are one thing. But calling my sister is another. You just crossed the line. I cannot believe that I chose you over them. My sister's right. We are over, Brown." Then he strode over to the Griffindors' table. He sat alone on the end of the long bench.

The whole Great Hall sat there and watch the whole thing. Then they saw Greengrass walking in and decided that the show was now over. Lavender passed by her and gave her a deadly glare but didn't mind. She then sat at the Slytherins' table with her sister.

"Daphne?" Pansy called her.

"Hmm?" She said but never did she looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Pansy dropped it and just let it go. She didn't want to meddle in. Then Ginny decided to walk over to the Slytherins' table. She walked over there with Hermione.

"Hey, uhm. Greengrass?" Ginny started when they got there.

Daphne lifted her head up with the sound of her voice. She saw the red head and the brunette. "Yeah?"

"Uhm. Well, I just want to thank you."

"That was nothing."

"Still. Thank you."

"Yeah."

Then she turned and ate her lunch. The two Griffindor was about to go back to their seats but Hermione felt a hand on her arms. She turned around then saw Draco holding her arms.

"What was that?"

"I. Uhm. It's Ginny and Greengrass's business. I don't think I should tell you." She looked at Ginny.

"Oh. Ok." Then he turned to Ginny. "You ok there Ginny? That's a long scratch you've got." He said pointing to her face.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, anyway."

"Yeah. Did you go to the Hospital wing? You know, just to make sure that you don't get that infected."

"It's fine, Mal-Draco. McGonagall already healed it, it's just the scars that'll take time to fade."

"Oh. Ok then. Go to your seats and have some lunch." They did as they told. Hermione and Ginny went back to the Griffindors' table and sat with Harry.

The day went by, they were already on the Griffindor Common Room. Ron was sulking on a corner while Ginny and Harry is cuddling near the fireplace.

"Gin, I know you hate him. But he's your brother and my best friend. Don't you think it's time for us to talk to him. He finished it with Lavender. Don't you think that it's time for us to forgive him and give him another chance?"

"That's easy for you to say Harry. He didn't do anything wrong to the both of us. But what about Hermione? She's the one that got hurt and all."

"Gin, you got hurt to, remember?"

"Ron didn't do this to me, Lavender did."

"Still."

"We'll just talk to Hermione about it first."

"Yeah. I still hope that she loves him and then they'll get back together."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Hermione?" Draco called her attention. They were at the heads common room and doing some studying just the two of them. They just finished their nightly patrol and agreed that it's still early so they did their homeworks and such.

"Yeah?"

"Weasley and Brown?"

"What about them?"

"They broke up didn't they?"

"Yeah so?"

"You think he'll want you back?"

"Honestly, Draco. Not that it's any of your business or anything, I got over him a while ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. There is someone else, too."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Then silence. Draco was somewhat devastated. Hermione likes someone else. Someone else... Someone else... Those two words keeps echoing in his head. She likes someone else.

"I wish he'd take a hint though."

"Hmm?"

"He doesn't know I like him."

"Maybe you just have to tell him." Draco said while smiling but he was aching inside. He doesn't want Hermione to tell that someone that she likes him.

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Well, who wouldn't like you? I mean, you're not just beautiful outside, but also in the inside."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled though he was dying inside.

"Ok then. I'll tell him." She smiled and stood up. She then walked to her bedroom but before she closed the door, she turned back at him and said "Good night, Draco."

"Good night." He then leaned back at his chair. He should have just shut his mouth. "Ugggh." He said. "I'm hopeless." He then stood up and went to his room.

Hermione and Draco walked together to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was building up her courage to tell that someone that she likes him.

"Come on, Hermione. You know you can do it." You've helped Harry defeat Voldy."

"Yeah. I can do it."

"That's the spirit." Draco smiled at her while giving her a pat of the head. It's a little awkward since he likes her and he's giving her a pep talk. Then, Harry and Ginny caught up to them.

"Hermione, Draco, wait up." Harry shouted. The two stopped and turned to face them.

"Yeah?" Hermione said.

"Uhm. Can we talk to you for a second?" Harry started. "Alone?"

"Oh. Sure." She said and turned to Draco. "You go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." She smiled. When Draco was out of hearing distance she started. "What's up?"

"Well, as we all know, Ron and Lavender broke up." Ginny started.

"Yeah? So?"

"So? Hermione, come on."

"What Ginny. Spit it out."

"Why don't you give him another chance."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Crazy's an understatement." Harry mumbled to himself which earned a glare from Ginny. "What?"

Ginny shook her head and continued "Anyway... He broke up with her, Hermione. He got his senses back and realized that he's wrong to be with her."

"Gin, look. I heard that too. We were all there yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah. So will you give him a chance."

"No."

"No? Why?"

"I'm sorry, Gin. But I like someone else. I was going to tell him during breakfast but you interrupted me."

"No way." Harry's eyes widen.

"Hermione, don't tell me that you like DRACO!" Ginny shouted. "I mean, he's great and all. But he's still, Draco Malfoy."

"Gin, shut the hell up. I haven't told him yet but the whole school knows now."

"Fine. If you want it that way. I guess this conversation is over." Ginny then stomped and walked away.

"Hermione, just give her time. She just wants you to be officially her sister." Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "She'll get her senses back too. I'm estatic to know you have moved on form Ron." He then hugged her.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Go, go and tell him. Before the whole school tells him." He then smiled at her as she smiles back at him. She then run towards the Great Hall to talk to 'someone'.


	9. Chapter 9

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

She run towards the Great Hall but halted by a certain red head.

"Hermione."

"Ron." It was more of a statement than of a question. She didn't want to see him at the moment. She was going to tell Draco how she feels and Ron decided to show up. Just her luck.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

'Oh-oh.' She thought. "I'm sorry Ron, but I'm in a hurry. Can it wait?"

"No. This is really important."

"Uh. Fine. What is it?" She said while having a glance around her. She really doesn't want this talk.

"I... Uhm... I don't know where to begin. I guess, I... I'm sorry 'Mione. I'm sorry for cheating for you. I'm sorry that I let Brown get into my head. I'm sorry that I chose her over you. The truth is, I still love you. Please take me back. Please." He said.

'Wow, Ronald, you really are a git, aren't you. It hasn't even been a day since you broke up with that bitch and you're here begging me to take you back?' She thought. She really wants to say it but didn't. "I'm sorry Ron, but I can't."

"Can't? Why?"

"If you must know, Ron. I found someone."

"Huh, that fast?"

"Fast? Are you really asking that question? Seriously, Ron. Aren't you the one who found someone when we were still together."

"'Mione."

"Don't 'Mione me. Good bye Ronald."

With that she walked pass him and headed to where she was going before he stopped her.

She cannot believe that selfish, arrogant git. He can't even be without someone for a day.

DRACO's P.O.V.

He was walking towards the Great Hall but then he decided to come back for Hermione just in case she needs support from him. Half way through, he saw her running but somehow, she didn't see him. He then saw Red-Head and then decided to listen to what he has to say.

"Hermione."

"Ron." It was more of a statement tham of a question. She didn't want to see him at the moment.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

'Oh-oh.' She thought. "I'm sorry Ron, but I'm in a hurry. Can it wait?"

"No. This is really important."

"Uh. Fine. What is it?" She said while having a glance around her. She really doesn't want this talk.

"I... Uhm... I'm sorry 'Mione. I'm sorry for cheating for you. The truth is, I still love you. Please take me back. Please." He said.

He doesn't want to hear her answer. Either way, he loses. If she says yes, she will be back with that git and if she says no, she has someone she likes.

He walked away feeling defeated even without a battle. He feel devastated.

NORMAL P.O.V. (A/N: Uh, more like Hermione's? I don't really know how to put it into P.O.V.'s)

She reached the Great Hall and searched for Draco immediately. She walked over to where Blaise and Pansy were.

"Hey guys." She said as she approached them.

"Hey, Hermione." They both greeted her.

"Have you seen Draco?"

"Uhm, no. Sorry. Aren't you two supposed to be together? I mean, you usually come here together every Saturday for the pas two months." That was Pansy.

"Yeah, well Harry and Ginny decided to catch up with me in the middle of walking with him. Listen, if you guys saw him, can you tell him that I'm looking for him. It's kinda urgent."

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, thanks."

With that, she left the two Slytherin in be wilderness. Somehow, they have sensed that it's better to shut their mouths up than to question Hermione.

Blaise's thoughts...

'Why the Hell would she search for Draco this early? Unless...' He smiled to himself and shook his head. 'Lucky man'

(A/N: Hermione's again I suppose?)

Hermione then searched the whole castle high and low. She went from the library to the dungeons, from one classroom to another, from tower to tower, the grounds and the black lake, the owlery and even the bathrooms but with no such luck. She wasn't able to find him. She asked students and professors but no one has seen him since breakfast hours. Where could he be? She even tried to search for him in Hogsmade mut still no luck. Where on earth was he? He wasn't in Hogsmade, was he? They aren't allowed to leave the school grounds and she had searched the entire castle, then again, Draco wasn't one to follow the rules, was he. But then it hit her, the astronomy tower. She hadn't looked there yet. She never thought of going there. She didn't want to go there. Dumbledore was killed there so no one ever wanted to go there yet.

She slowly climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower hoping that he was there. She needs to tell him. She needs him to listen. She needs him. She doesn't want to loose him.

When she reached the top of the astronomy tower, there he was, his body leaning against the railing, wind blowing through his blonde hair, head facing towards the black lake.

And as if he predicted that she'd be here he said "Took you long enough."

"Draco."

He then faced her with a half-hearted smile. "Have you told him yet?" He said, knowing that if she answered either yes or no, his heart will still break.

"No." Hermione shook her head and took a step forward.

"Then I take it that you're back with Weasley?" The rim of his eyes now starts to water. He was still smiling, he held back the tears, he wasn't going to cry in front of her.

"No." She said stopping in front of him. They were now only inches away. "I've been searching for him. You know. He's really good at hiding."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I searched the whole castle for him." She then reached out her hands and cupped his face then she smiled at him.

Then and there, he knew. It was him.

"I just found him, you know?"

"Hermione..." He then reached her face and kissed her. Tears overflow from his eyes. But these tears was of happy ones. It was him. She chose him. Him.

They then parted away, he placed his forehead against his. "I like... No... Hermione, I love you." He said.

"I think I love you too, Draco."

"You could have told me earlier, you know."

"Yeah, but Ginny and Harry caught up to us..."

"Not earlier this morning, earlier as in before."

"Well..."

"You know, I was hurt when you told me you like someone..."

"Draco..."

"Then I heard you talking with Weasel..."

"Draco..."

"Then he asked you to..."

"Shut up." She then kissed him again. It was sweet like the first one, but this was also with passion and hunger. Never wanting to let the other go, Draco brought his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him. Hermione's arms found its way around Draco's neck and wrapped itself there.

Draco pulled away, against his will, and again put his forehead against Hermione's, stared at her eyes and smiled at her.

Then they notices some lights decending from the skies. They both looked up and with awe, Hermione said "Shooting Stars." She closed her eyes and made a wish.

Draco was just staring at her enjoying how the lights reflects on her face. When Hermione noticed that he was staring at her, she faced him. "Don't you want to wish?"

"I already got mine." He said and smile.


End file.
